The present disclosure relates to inkjet recording apparatuses.
Inkjet recording apparatuses include a recording head. When the recording head ejects water-based ink onto a sheet, fiber of the sheet absorbs the water-based ink to cause curling of the sheet. In a situation in which the recording head re-ejects water-based ink onto the sheet to which the water-based ink has been ejected, an end portion of the sheet may waft toward the recording head to come into contact with the recording head. The sheet coming in contact with the recording head may get stained.
In view of the foregoing, an image processing method has been proposed in which amounts of coloring materials are calculated for respective ink colors from image data. In a situation in which the amounts of the respective coloring materials are large, a conversion table having a small total ink amount per pixel is selected to reduce an amount of ink droplets to be ejected onto a printing paper (sheet). As a result, occurrence of sheet curling can be prevented.